Dungeons and Death Eaters
by stmb1
Summary: Just a practice fanfiction about what my life at Hogwarts would be. I'd love criticism or encouragement on how to improve my writing :)


My first day at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was coming up in a mere week. The excitement was building in my chest every day I was forced to wait. One morning, when my brother, mom and I were surrounding the breakfast table, eating the eggs and bacon that our chef cooked, my mother broke the sound of clinking utensils and announced,

"I think today we shall head to Diagon Alley to buy Stephanie's books and things. Jasper, don't you need new robes and such, too? We can get you some special presents for your new Head Boy status as well."

Jasper grunted his consent and continued eating while I bounced with excitement. I rapidly scarfed down the rest of my meal and flew out of my chair and up the flight of stairs to my room to prepare for the outing. I haven't been to Diagon Alley in years! And finally, it was my turn to buy supplies for school. I grabbed my Galleons, which were stored in a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans bag and threw on my clothes.

As soon as I was done preparing, I heard my mother yell up the stairs,

"Stephanie! Get down here now!"

I scanned the room for anything else I may need and ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"Coming Moth- oof!"

As I touched the bottom step I ran into my brother, Jasper and tumbled back. Jasper was my exact opposite, appearance and personality wise. He has long dark brown hair and green eyes. He had a very muscular build and didn't budge an inch when we collided. He's the type of person who lets nobody push him around and sends a curse their way if they try to. I, however, am a bit of an oddball in the family when it comes to looks. Most of my family has dark hair, but I have ginger locks and freckles. I'm usually an alright person and a bit of a pushover but I have a nasty temper with people who deserve it. I did acquire one good trait from my brother: I definatly stand up for what I think is right. Usually however, I try to keep my arguments to a minimum. I had a bad habit of tearing up when I get angry, and it is not easy to seem reasonable and respectable when you're crying.

"Watch where you're going!" he spat at me.

"You were the one in the way, you idiot!" I snarled back. When it comes to my brother though, I had no problem with yelling. It was very rare that we got along, so I've gotten used to our loud way of conversing.

Our mom, sensing trouble, hurriedly pushed us into the living room. It was decorated very expensively and on the wall in front of the couch was a huge marble fireplace. Mother ushered us over to the roaring flames. Throwing me once last nasty look over his shoulder, Jasper reached into the pot of Floo powder and tossed some into the smoky fire.

"Diagon Alley!" He said with confidence.

The flames bathed the living room in a green light, as he stepped into the fire and disappeared. I followed his lead taking the powder, throwing it in and pronouncing the name clearly. I calmly strode into the flames and was sent into the spinning world of Floo.

Now that you've been introduced to my family don't you think they are lovely? Yeah, my family is hard-core pureblood. Everyone in it has been in Slytherin so far and I don't plan to break the tradition! My mother sometimes complains about how I let people step on me and how I may get in Hufflepuff but I shudder at the thought. Her and my father used to be pretty big with the Dark Lord when he was still around. I'm not saying I'm proud of that…but I'm not ashamed of it that's for sure. It really gets you respect from others. They were originally planning on making Jasper and I Death Eaters if the Dark Lord hadn't fallen around the time I was born. I'm not sure how I'd feel about that, but I try not to think about it. It's not like it matters anymore, right?

Anyways, when I opened my eyes I found myself standing in the fireplace of the dank Leaky Cauldron. I stepped out of the dusty fireplace and scanned the dark, crowded room for my brother. I spotted him on the other side and he pushed his way through the tables and people to me. Our mother appeared in the fireplace and grabbed both my brother and my arms and we marched to the door. We stepped out and found ourselves in the colorful world of Diagon Alley. Truthfully, I prefer (but am terrified of) Knockturn Alley but chances are the schoolbooks there will be cursed in some way, shape, or form. Jasper yanked his arm out of my mother's grip and looked around hastily for anyone he may know. He nodded goodbye to my mother and I and headed over to Flourish and Blotts to get his school shopping over and done with so he could sneak into Knockturn Alley. I split up from my mother as well and made my way to Madam Malkins robe shops to get my first pair of Hogwarts school robes.

When I opened the door I saw a family friend of ours, Draco Malfoy talking to a boy that I could only see the back of. He had jet black hair and was a bit shorter than Draco.

"Hey, Draco!" I called. He looked up from the boy and waved to me.

"Stephanie, hello."

Draco and I were close friends only because our parents are friends. If it were not for that, chances are, I would never look twice at an arrogant boy like him. Now that I know him better…I still think he's an arrogant prat but I'm attracted to him. You know, in the sense that he has the aura of a leader. And he's kind of cute but doesn't have anything to do with it!

I nodded towards the boy standing next to him.

"Who's this kid?" I asked. Draco looked at the boy, puzzled.

"I'm not sure. What did you say your name was again?"

The boy turned around to face me and his face was strikingly familiar. He had terribly messy black hair and busted round glasses.

"Umm, I-I didn't" he stuttered. I ask the mystery boy another question when Draco interrupted and abruptly changed the subject.

"So what House do you think you'll get?"

"I really hope for Slytherin. My mother reckons I'll get Hufflepuff but I think she's kidding. If it did happen I think I'd leave! By the way, where are your parents?" I replied.

"Oh mother is down the street looking for a wand shop and father is collecting my school books." He drawled. He suddenly became distracted by something out the window.

"Look at that man out there!"

I turned to see what I first thought was a wild animal but under closer examination I realized it was, in fact, a man. He had to be at least 7 feet tall and 5 feet wide with unruly hair everywhere. I saw the mysterious boy perk up with recognition.

"That's Hagrid!" he announced "He's gamekeeper at Hogwarts!"

Draco seemed to know the man as well because he said

"Oh yes, Father has told me about him. Lives in a cabin near the forest and every now and then he gets drunk and tries to do some magic and sets fire to his bed."

I grinned as I recalled the tale but the boy's eyes narrowed in anger.

"I think he's brilliant." He said defiantly. I quickly realized that he must be friends with the man and felt my face turn pink. I felt sort of bad for insulting a friend of his but before I could apologize Draco narrowed his eyes and retorted "Do you, now?" I could tell he was getting impatient with the boy.

"Yes, I do actually." He replied, bristling. This kid definitely had nerve. He spun on his heel and stormed out of the room to the waiting giant. I turned to Draco.

"That really wasn't necessary you know." I said frowning. "You probably really got him angry."

Draco rolled his eyes and said in a bored voice "So?" I sighed. I was used to Draco's arrogant behavior so I have learned not to lose my temper with him and just accept it. I changed the subject before he could argue with me.

"I want to shop around with you and your family. Mine's off doing something in Knockturn Alley, no doubt, and frankly I'm quite scared to go down alone there looking for them."

Draco snorted, which was very uncharacteristic for him, but agreed to let me tag along with his family. After I got my robes fitted ("Stay still dear!") I followed Draco out of the shop and into the street where we bumped into his mother.

"Mrs. Malfoy." I said and held out my hand

"Wonderful to see you Stephanie." She replied

Everyone I met always seemed to be intimidated by Draco's parents, but truly they were warm to their friends. Of course, to their enemies they were a bit less friendly. Narcissa agreed to let me shop with Draco and them.

"Draco, darling, I found a wonderful wand shop down the street! It is where your father and I got our first wands. It's Ollivander's. Somewhat quaint, but he makes the best wands in Knockturn and Diagon alley."

Draco seemed reluctant not to be able to get his wand in Knockturn Alley but I agreed with Narcissa. Almost all of my friends had wands from Ollivander's and they had nothing but good things to say about them. Perhaps Ollivander himself was quirky but who cares about him as long as I get a wand fit to conquer the Ministry of Magic. But of course, I don't want to do that….

We started walking down the street as Draco asked his mum excitedly

"Mother, could we take a look at Borgin and Burkes down in Knockturn Alley? I've heard that they have something called a Hand of Glory. It's very interesting, it gives the holder-"

Narcissa has that look on her face as though she smelt something horrid.

"Of course not Draco!" she said "I have heard about that particular artifact and it is something that mere thieves use. Anyway, your father wants to leave as soon as you've gotten all of your school things. There's a rumor that Harry Potter is in Diagon Alley, as well."

Draco straightened up from his disappointed slouch.

"Is he really?"

Narcissa nodded. A light clicked on in my head.

"Draco! That boy! That was Harry Potter!"

Draco looked thoughtful then said "He seemed like a real attention-seeking prat."

I nodded unconsciously, worrying if Draco really just pissed off a seriously powerful wizard, and pointed at the door of Ollivander's shop. We walked inside and looked around. The walls were lined with boxes upon boxes of wands. The old wooden floor creaked as we walked to a big oak desk with a very strange man with white hair and a small sickly green wizard's hat on his head sitting at it.

"Ahhh, yes the youngest Malfoy." He said wisely. He glanced up at Narcissa. "9 and a half inches, yew, dragon heartstring in the core. Good for curses."

She nodded stiffly. Ollivander's eyes fell on me.

"Of course, Stephanie Greene." He ran along the wall and conjured a ladder from thin air. He climbed up a couple steps and gently took down a brown box of the shelf.

"7 inches, oak, unicorn tail in the core. Very good for transfiguration and charm work."

I took the wand out of the box. It was a very pretty wand. It was black with spiraling patterns starting at the top of the handle and going to the tip of the wand. Right away I liked how the smooth handle felt in my hand. I gave it a wave and watched as it made Ollivander's ridiculous hat fly of his head. He calmly grabbed his hat as it flew through the air and placed it back onto his head. I guess I wasn't the first person to try that. He nodded and gently took the wand from me and placed it back into its box.

"I think you've found a match." He smiled. I was pleased that it wasn't too difficult to find a wand. Though I doubt mother would approve of it's expertise in charms. She finds it a weak subject but honestly I think it's interesting. Draco's wand though…that wasn't as easy to find. He must have gone through twenty wands before he found the right one and by that point, Ollivander's shop was in shambles. Draco looked quite smug about his new wand as he strode out of the shop with his mother at his heels, crooning over how fast he was growing up. A disgruntled Ollivander looked around at his dismantled shop and I felt a twinge of pity for him as I followed the Malfoys into Diagon Ally.

We went to Flourish and Blotts and bought our school books and as we exited the shop Narcissa said something about getting a pet and soon we were at the pet store Magical Menagerie. We entered the door and a little bell went off sending all the animals into frenzy. Narcissa got that look on her face again and handed Draco some money. She waved and told us she would be waiting outside. I pulled my Hogwarts letter out of my pocket and as Draco examined some poisonous orange snails I said "It says that we are only allowed to have one pet, a toad, a cat, or an owl."

Suddenly the snail jumped and attached itself to the glass that Draco was looking through, growing five times its size and making hissing sound.. Draco screamed and stumbled backwards as I laughed so hard I was doubled over. But Draco didn't notice because when he fell he yanked a cloth from covering a cage that held the biggest owl I have ever seen.

Draco gazed up at the grey eagle owl and strode over to counter with a witch behind it and said in a commanding voice "I want that one." He pointed at the eagle owl. She looked doubtfully from the ginormous owl to Draco's slight figure but shrugged and went to get the owl obediently.

As she got his pet, I walked over to a basket full of little puffballs.

"Wish I could have a Puffskien." I muttered. At the same time I noticed an adorable kitten eyeing the Puffskien as well. It was so small it could fit in my palm and had lavender fur poofing out around it. I went over and picked it up and instantly fell in love with the frail kitten. I carried it over to the counter where the witch who was helping Draco with his owl was collecting the gold for it. Draco eyed my puffball of a pet and scoffed "Let's just hope my owl doesn't eat that pathetic excuse for a cat." I glared at him as I paid for the kitten and its food and said in a menacing voice "He better not. Or I'll decide in invest in a dragon."

Draco rolled his eyes and declared "I'm going to name him Gale." I glanced at him as I snuggled with my new kitten and said "That's kind of a random name. I think I will name her Faith!" Draco picked up Gale's cage and walked outside the shop to his awaiting mother. Almost immediately we ran into my brother and mother. Narcissa and mum started chatting about…whatever parents talk about. Jasper looked around again like he was worried someone would see him with his family. Meanwhile Draco and I started a conversation of our own.

"Draco you shouldn't have insulted Potter's friend like that. We don't know who he his! He killed the most powerful wizard when he was a baby! He must be even stronger!" I scolded

Draco looked wistful as he said "Yeah…I wouldn't mind getting him to hang out with us!"

I gave him an incredulous look and said exasperated "Less than 2 hours ago you were calling him a prat!"

Draco ignored me as he looked over my shoulder to see his father Lucious striding down the cobblestone street to the families. Narcissa and my mother didn't even seem to notice him as their conversation got more and more hushed. Both of their faces were contorted with worry. They only noticed Luscious when he was right next to them.

My father and Lucious were very close when the Dark Lord was in power. Both of them were very high ranking Death Eaters, so although they were friends, there was also a great amount of rivalry between them. After the Dark Lord had been defeated and the Death Eaters were falling apart, Lucious had thrown my father under a bridge. Metaphorically, of course. Lucious is known as a very reliable man in the Ministry of Magic, so they didn't think twice when he suggested they arrested my father for use of the Dark Arts. Naturally, this caused a little tension between my family and them for a while, but my mother and father never got along anyhow, so the Malfoys were soon forgiven.

Since the Dark Lord fell, my father has been in Azkaban, so I never knew him. I have only hear about him from my brother who was about eight when he was sent away. Jasper always speaks of him in the most respectful manner, like our dad his Jasper's role-model. However, he never dares to utter a word about our father near our mom. I'm not sure why she is so sensitive about the topic…it could be because she just doesn't want the Ministry to ever suspect her or us again but I usually think she just really didn't like my dad.

Anyways back to Lucious.

"Hello darling." Narcissa said stiffly. Lucious immediately started to whisper something that I wasn't supposed to hear. However, I set Faith on the ground and followed the wandering pet close enough to hear him say "…giant friend hid the Potter boy behind him when he saw me. They will have members of the Order keeping an eye on us. I think it's time to get home."

Narcissa nodded and said to Draco "Come." She said farewell to my mother and I and Draco waved to me as he picked up the cage and ran off after his parents. Mother watched them leave and then turned to my brother and I and said "We should be leaving now too." She took my hand and we headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. On the way out we ran into Professor Quirrell but mother didn't stop to talk she just nodded and walked quicker.

Soon we were home and I ran upstairs to my bedroom and put Faith down on my dresser and packed my trunk for Hogwarts. It was a week away but I couldn't wait.


End file.
